Little bit of a Breakdown
by Lyli Evangeline Winchester
Summary: Bella worries that she wont be changed after she and Edward get married. A 'short' little scene showing the break down during a birthday party that Bella is having after she and Edward get engaged.


**A/N: Review and give me some feedback...and if you see any mistakes please point them out to me. I typed this up in like 10 minutes during my Business class. Thank you....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Song used during the Story**

* * *

My party was going to be the biggest event of the year and I was ready for it to be over. I hated my birthday with a passion. I hated growing older, my fiancée wasn't going to age and I had asked for months to be changed. He refused to relent and I wouldn't either.

I saw my future sister in law come in the room, "Come on Bells the guests are ready for you to come down." She was by my side in less than a second; she fixed my hair and helped me up and down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs in time to hear one of my favorite songs start,

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

I stepped off the final step and into the arms of my loving beau. He wrapped his arms around me and told me the words I didn't want to hear, I wasn't in the mood to be told it. "Happy Birthday, Love."

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

We walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance as the song progressed. I felt his arms wrapped around my body and we danced as the music flowed.

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

I could feel his lips move against my skin, I knew he was talking but I wasn't listening. I knew I wasn't going to get my wish. I wasn't going to have my eternity with him. I was ready for death if I wasn't going to be changed.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

I heard him ask if I was okay, but rather than answer I just left the dance floor. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

I ran up the stairs, I knew I couldn't stay downstairs much longer or i would be questioned by everyone that I knew.

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

I refused to leave the en-suite bathroom, I could hear Alice begging me to let her in but I wouldn't open the door. I wasn't going to let her see me crying over her brother. I could still hear the music playing downstairs.

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, a key in his hand. I buried my face in my knees. I wouldn't let him see the tears. He walked over to me and lifts my face up. "Bella, why are you crying love? I will do anything to make the tears go away, even if it means running away to Vegas to get married."

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

"I want to be a vampire, I want to remain married to you for the rest of eternity, I don't want to grow old and die while you remain young. I can't bear the thought of losing you. You won't be able to claim me as your wife if I'm 70 and you're still 17. I…." I never go to finish what I was saying as his lips crashed onto mine.

"Bella, I'll change you once we are married. I thought that was one of the conditions of the engagement. If we get married then I will change you. I wouldnt go back on my word, you are to important for me to lose because I fear for your soul."

When I calmed and listened to him, I knew that he wouldn't go back on his promise. He would always love me, for eternity.

* * *

**_A/N: Its more canon than my last stories.....(Gabby be nice!!!!)....Review and give me some feedback...and if you see any mistakes please point them out to me. I typed this up in like 10 minutes during my Business class. Thank you._**

Song: Down by Jay Sean (feat. Lil Wayne)


End file.
